


The Power Of Beyoncé

by Niullum



Series: Short Fics! [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: The family spill the tea about who went to Jason’s funeral.Jason is not amused.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Short Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	The Power Of Beyoncé

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo that happened some months ago in the Batfamily +18 discord server

“Is this a joke?” Jason muttered as the rest of his dumb brothers kept bickering. 

“Of course not, Todd. They’re close friends,” Damian said with a sniff. “She went to your funeral and sat close to Father.”

“Dick even asked for an autograph.”

“Beyoncé has never done a funeral,” Jason said, close to losing his patience.

A beat before Dick spoke.

“She does for Batman, Jason.”

“Maybe the Lazarus pit didn’t bring you back,” Tim mused out loud, taking another sip of coffee. “Maybe it was the power of Beyoncé.”

“Replacement I’m gonna _fucking kill you,”_ Jason snarled and lunged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a good day! 💕


End file.
